Dan in Boyland
by Moonicee
Summary: Dawns plan is to go to an all boys boarding school to prove to May that boys ARE horrible. But her plan wasn't to fall in love, with her roommate, Paul. Might as well be T cause of the 2nd Chapter. ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this was just supposed to be a one-shot but I couldn't make it since it was too long. So, I'll just end it in the next chapter. It's somewhat like Babe in Boyland, if you guys know the book. :'D**

**Anyway, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"You're wrong! Boys ARE stupid, cheaters and most of all they're really good liars." I argued with May to point out that boy ARE horrible when it comes to relationships. She's in a relationship with this so called Drew, I don't know if that's even his real name but she thinks that she's 'The One' and all. <em>Ugh, I can't take these kinds of girls. <em>"You're just jealous that you don't have a boyfriend." May shot back. True, I never had a boyfriend in my entire life but a few asked me to go out with them but then of course, I denied them. "Why would I be jealous? Psh, anyway, where does your stupid boyfriend study in?" I asked, trying to change the subject, I don't want to fight with May. Whenever we would fight, she'd always win and I hate losing. "Oh, he studies in KH High School. It's an all boy's boarding school though and I have no idea what KH means, so yeah." May sweat dropped. _Hm, an all boys school huh? _I scratched my chin and then suddenly had the most outrageous idea. "HEY! I HAVE AN IDEA. Why don't I prove that you're so called boyfriend Drew is a fake?" I raised my voice at the top of my lungs with the idea.

"What?" May looked confused and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I could go to Drew's school, get some evidences that he's a fake, come back and then I'll prove that guys ARE stupid." I was really getting pumped.

"Um, are you sure you had your vitamins today?" May still didn't understand what I was saying and it annoyed me on how slow she was.

"Okay, I'll dress up as a guy, stay in the boarding school for, I don't know, one quarter? Come back and show you what I've found." It was a crazy idea but and awesome one too.

"Are you out of your mind? You'll get caught and maybe go to jail. It's too risky and you're freaking crazy." May pointed out. _Yeah, maybe, but I don't really care._

"Whatever, do what you want to do then I'll do what I'll do." I started to walk away from May and headed home.

When I got home, I plopped my bag on the sofa, got a drink from the refrigerator and saw my mom. "Hey hunny." She welcomed me with a sweet voice. "Hey." I told her. _How am I gonna tell her that I wanted to transfer into an all boys school? My god. This IS tough. _I gulped and just shot out the question. "Mom, can I transfer into an all boys school?"

She just froze and dropped whatever she was holding and ran to me. She held up a hand on my forehead and asked, "Do you have a fever or something? Don't tell me you're taking drugs."

"What? No, I'm not." I shoved her hand of my forehead and continued, "I just want to prove to May that boys aren't worth it." And so, I explained to her the things, I'll want to do.

"Oh, hunny, please don't do this. It's too dangerous, we might go to jail for this." She was worried. _Great._

"C'mon mom, please?" I begged and bent down on both my knees.

"NO. AND THAT'S FINAL." She finally answered. She went up to her room and slammed the door behind her. As for me, I grabbed my bag and went to my school saying that I won't be attending for one whole quarter and they agreed. Didn't ask why, that's why I like my school. They really don't care about anything.

After that, I went to the mall to buy all the clothes, sneakers and wigs I needed. I stayed there, shopping for around 4 hours. Most of the people and the cashier were staring at me with a confused look. I didn't care, it wasn't their business and so I just went on.

Once I was done, I went back to my home and my mother was still locked up in her room. I plopped all the shopping bags inside my closet so she wouldn't know that I was really doing this. But before I got to put them inside, I picked a brown wig, green jacket, white tee, pair of pants and white sneakers. I tucked my hair inside the wig and looked at the mirror. _Wow, I really look like a guy._ Once I was satisfied with the look, I went out of the house once again and took a bus going to HK Boarding School. There was this huge gate and thankfully it was open. I went inside the double doors and the halls were huge. This was like some palace. The lockers were really neat and the lights above me were really bright, reflecting all the windows and the doors to the classrooms were double doors. _Oh, god. I have a feeling the tuition is really big._ I gulped. I was walking on the halls and then I found the Principal's office. I knocked once and turned the knob and peeped inside to see a woman with brown hair in a bun and with red office clothes and she had glasses. I took a deep breath and went inside. "May I help you?" She raised an eyebrow and I sat on one of the seats in front of her desk. "Um, I'd like to become a student here." And so, I explained. I tried to keep my voice like a guy so I won't be discovered. To my surprise, my voice really sounded like a guys voice. _Awesome. _Once I was done explaining, she looked at my grades in the paper I brought, good thing I was at least smart enough. She nodded and looked up at me. "I'll contact you tomorrow to see if you'd get in." She explained. I just nodded, stood up and went home.

I was finally in my bedroom, I removed my wig and crashed myself onto the bed. I texted May that I was really doing this, I really want to prove all the girls out there that guys ARE horrible. I texted her that I entered the school and described it, I also told her about the principal who bought my look and also how she might agree with me moving there.

Once I was done texting, I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up, I looked at the clock on my bedside table it was 9:48pm. I looked at my cell phone and I had a reply from May.

**8:12pm From: May**

**YOU ARE CRAZY. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT. I think it's cool that you'd be around so many boys but STILL that's dangerous. Oh god, Dawn, when you get in trouble I am SO NOT helping you cover with the story.**

**-end-**

I just laughed from her text message, I'm glad she's worried about me, I know that I won't be in any trouble and If I were in trouble, I know that May would still be there for me even though she says that she won't. I know her. I just don't know how my mom would take it. I sighed.

I got up and went downstairs, I saw my mom on the couch watching TV. "Hey." I called out to her and she turned her head to face me. "Why are you in those clothes?" She looked confused. _Shit. _I forgot I was still wearing the guy clothes. I had to make an excuse quick. "Um, just borrowed them from May's brother." I sweat dropped. "I was in May's house earlier so yeah." An "Oh." Just came out of my mom's mouth. I guess I'll just have to tell her tomorrow. I went back to my room and slept till the sun rose.

When I got to school, I saw May by her locker, once she saw me, she ran straight towards me and puts her hands on my forearms. "DON'T YOU DARE GO BACK TO THAT SCHOOL." She complained. "Can't." I showed her the form that came in the mail today saying that I was accepted to the KH Boarding School. "HOLY CRAP." She widened her eyes and cupped her mouth with her hands.

"Yeah. I know." I looked at the paper and rubbed my hand on my head.

"I'm speechless." She really was, I could tell. It was all over her face and it was hilarious. I couldn't help but laugh. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! YOU CAN GO TO JAIL FOR THIS YOU KNOW." May shouted to me, but just loud enough for only me to hear. I don't want anyone starting any rumors, like I'd be taking drugs. I sighed. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." I tried to calm her down. But she was like that the whole freaking day. She wouldn't stop bugging me, I was doing this for her to prove to her.

When I got home, I found my mom on the kitchen, chopping some vegetables. "Mom, can we talk?" I asked, this was the moment where I need to tell her. "If this is about the all boys school then no." She immediately argued. I sighed and said, "I don't think that's possible. I got accepted to the school already, I'm starting on Mo-"

"YOU WHAT?" She ran to me and slapped me on the face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS. I JUST TOLD YOU NOT TO GO TO THAT SCHOOL. AND YET YOU WENT THERE AND ENROLLED WITHOUT ME KNOWING?" She screamed.

I couldn't speak with the pain in my cheek she slapped in. While she was babbling about why I shouldn't have went there, I went to my bag and grabbed out the form. "See, mom. I was accepted. Deal with it already. And I'm doing this for me."

"AND WHY IS THAT?" She questioned. She really wanted answers.

"I have my own reasons." I told her.

She sighed and put a hand over her forehead. "My god, Dawn, this isn't like you. But fine, go to that school if you like. BUT if you ever get in trouble, I won't protect you. This is YOUR decision." She explained.

_Why do people keep thinking that I'll get caught? It's annoying already._

"Yeah, fine. And don't worry, I already did my shopping yesterday." Her eyes were wide once again, she opened her mouth to say something but then nothing came out and so she just sighed once again. "Mkay, if that's it, I'll be packing my clothes now." And so, I went up to my bedroom and went to pack my things.

It was 7:45am already and we were on the way to the boarding school. I was so excited and worried at the same time. Me and my mom went through those double doors, and the halls were filled with guys. I'd say some were really handsome but I knew more than that. My mom immediately so the principal and talked to each other, the principal gave me my assigned room. The building was like a maze, there were a bunch of halls everywhere. Once, I found the stairs to the dorm rooms, I looked for the number 189. After a few minutes of looking for it, I finally found it. I opened the door, to my surprise it was open, I guess I have a freakin' roommate. Once, I was inside, I saw nobody but I heard some water splashing on the other door beside the bed with all the clothes piled up on the bed. The walls were covered up with posters, the light was just bright enough for me to see the chunks of pizzas on the floor. _Ick. _Once I plopped my bag on the empty bed, the door to the bathroom creaked open and I saw a guy with purple hair, charcoal eyes, a four-pack rock hard ab, with only a towel over him. I blushed so hard I had to look away. "You must be my roommate." He said. "Yeah." I maintained my guy voice and made sure my hair wasn't going out of my wig.

"Hmph, you must be one of those gay ones." He went to the drawer and grabbed a pair of pants and a white tee.

"WHAT? Hell no, I'm not." I finally looked at him with my eyes. _I can't believe this guy._

"Good." He told me with a cold tone and went out the door.

Finally, I was alone. I sighed with relief and pulled out my wig for awhile to arrange my hair. While I was arranging my hair, I heard someone opening the door. _SHIT, I CAN'T GET CAUGHT ALREADY. _But it was too late, but it wasn't the purple haired guy. It was some guy with green hair and green eyes. Just how May described his boyfriend. "Hey Paul, I was wond- woah, you're not Paul." He looked up at me with wide eyes. My hair was still down and with all the panic I had, I pulled him inside the room and closed the door behind me. "Look, please don't tell anyone I'm here as a girl. I'll do anything just please don't say anything. I don't want to go to jai-"

"Don't worry, I knew you were coming here, May told me about it." _How did he know May? Oh, wait, so, this is her boyfriend. Wow, she has nice taste. _I finally relaxed and sighed with relief.

"Why are you here anyway?" He asked with an eyebrow raised and he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"It's a secret, maybe I'll tell you once I'm out of here." Of course, I couldn't tell him that I was here to spy on him. I grabbed my wig once again and arrange my hair, I pulled it over my head. "Wow, you really do look like a guy." He was surprised that I passed the look. _Thank god. _"By the way, do you want to grab breakfast with us?" I didn't feel like eating but I would might as well get to see the guys. "Sure." I agreed.

Once we were in the cafeteria, I followed Drew to the table that had three guys sitting around it and one of them was my roommate, the purple-haired guy. I sat down between Drew and the purple –haired guy.

"Hey, Paul, look what I found in your room." Drew laughed. _So, Paul was his name._

"Yeah, very funny." He told shot back at Drew. "So, this is Paul, your emo roommate." Drew introduced me to him and to the others, "And this is Ash."

"Hey." Ash smiled. Drew continued, "And this is Gary."

"Yeah, so how's your first day coming along?" Gary laughed. "It's okay." I told him above whisper. Gary laughed louder, "Paul, I think you got a gay dude here." Gary laughed harder. "Shutup." Paul shot back. "Hey, stop fighting you guys." Ash tried to calm them down. "Oh, what's your name by the way?" Ash looked at me. _Shit, I haven't come up with a name yet. Better think fast. _"The names Dan." I quickly told them. For no reason, Drew just bursted out laughing. "What?" I shot him a look. "Oh, nothing." He wiped a tear out of his eye.

Lunch was fine, I already knew what kind of guys these were. First of, Gary was the teasing type. Ash was the calm and cool. Paul was the freakish emo dude. And Drew, well, I think he's fine. Oh, god, here I am drooling over May's boyfriend and the whole reason why I was here was because I needed to get evidences about Drew. Well, maybe having fun on the first won't hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, as you can see, there's still a continuation. Kay, bye. Please review. Truly, sorry if there wasn't any Ikarishipping moments. –sigh- I feel bad. I'll try to make a lot of it on the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, here's the last chapter. Okay, here I go.**

* * *

><p>Sitting on my bed, in this filthy room made by Paul Paul wasn't here, I was alone once again in this room, he just went out to by some snacks. <em>I can't believe I'm really here. <em>I'm glad I came here. I don't know about these guys so much they seem pretty okay, I guess it's just because they don't know I'm a gril. I sighed. I grabbed my pillow and covered my face with it. I screamed as loud as I can into the pillow. After that, I heard the door opening, it was Drew. "Hey, you alright?" He asked me with a worried look. To my surprise, I didn't know that boys would even have feelings. I rasied my eyebrows and sighed, again. "Yeah." I replied with a very soft voice. I was still curled up on my bed, I was too lazy to get out. "You've been sighing for a while now." He sat at the end of my bed. I finally sat up and took of my wig so my real hair would breathe. "Y'know, you look better without the wig." _Oh gosh, was he flirting? With me? Are you serious? _"Um, thanks?" I had a weird laugh and threw the wig infront of me. "So, how's May going?" I asked, trying to avoid the topic of me. "She's worried about you every minute." He paused, "She won't stop calling."

"That's May all right." I laughed and rested my chin on my knees.

"So, do you like the school?" He asked.

"Yeah, so far it's great, better than my old school." I conffessed.

"I see." He looked at me with those eyes which made me feel weird. Suddenly the door knob on the door was turning. Me and Drew just stared at the door with wide eyes, it was Ash. "Drew, can I borr- HOLY CRAP." He almost fell on his back. _I can't believe one more knows. Shit. _Drew pulled Ash inside and closed the door behind him, "Dude, don't spread the word that she's a girl." They both stared at me, I was still sitting on my bed while they were talking. "Surprise." That was all I could say.

"You knew?" Ash pointed at Drew.

"Oh hell no, that's why I've been talking to her when you walked in." Drew sarcastically shot back at Ash. It was quite funny having to see guys fighting. Ash couldn't say anything so he just sighed and softly asked, "Why are you here? Dressed like that?" He pointed to the clothes I was wearing. "It's a secret, but please don't tell anybody, I'll do anything." I begged him. I knew Ash was like the nice-hearted guy but obviously sometimes they can go overboard. "Yeah, okay. Just one more question, who knows?" Ash finally asked once again.

"Just me and you, man." Drew patted Ash on the back. I giggled.

"I gotta say, you look better when you're a girl, I've always thought you were gay. No offense though." Ash pointed out.

"Nontaken." I layed back down on my bed, for a few minutes. They just stared at me with weitd expressions and it bothered me to see them like that. I finally sat up again and asked, "What?"

"Are you here because you're looking for some guy?" Drew teased. _Um, again, EW?_

"Oh, hell, that's the total opposite." I laughed at their theory. "And what IS the opposite?" Ash rose an eyebrow. "I told you, it's a secret." I held up one finger to my lips, winked my eyes to think that I was flirting with them. _Man, it's fun making fun of guys. _I could tell both of them had a little blush on their face and it was quite funny. Finally, I grabbed my wig again and got out of bed. "I'm bored, what do you guys do for fun here? Well, beside what guys really do." I sweat dropped. They both looked at each other and slumped their shoulders. "There really isn't much to do. Unless you wanna go to the garden outside, it's really nice there. For girls anyway." Drew whispered the last part. _Ugh. _Oh, well, I guess that's better than watching the guys play Black Ops all day. I sighed and went out the door. I walked down the halls and heard footsteps everywhere. There were really different guys everywhere I look, most of them look like billion dollars.

Once I went through the double doors to the garden, I was surprised on how beautiful it was. There was a small fountain on the middle with a bird on it, trees every corner and flowers the hedges. It was perfect. There were even some guys playing chess out here. I looked at the tree on the far right corner, I decided to own it for awhile, to clear my mind. I sat down and leaned on the bark. I closed my eyes and it felt like heaven. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps in front of me and it stopped. I opened on of my eyes to see a person in front of me, I couldn't look properly with the sunlight making the figure black but then the figure adjusted and I opened my eyes to see the figure to be, Paul. _Why was he here?_ "What're you doing here?" He asked and sat beside me under the tree. "That should be my line." I told him. "Well, I just saw you here and maybe ask what's up." He looked at me with those cold eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked with my voice shaking.

"I mean, you've been having some trouble for awhile." He pointed out. _He noticed?_

I just sighed and closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around my legs and putting my chin on my knees. When I peeked a glance at him he was staring at me. "What is it?" I asked. He suddenly grabbed something from my hair and when he got, he raised it to me so I could see it. "Leaf." He softly whispered. _Oh god. _Now that sent shivers down my spine. I looked the other way and felt him going closer to me. I felt it, our shoulders touching. That's when I realized that maybe I liked this guy. It feels weird since Drew and Ash are really nice and all but this guy, something about him is so mysterious. When I glance at him he was _still _staring at me then he leaned in and whispered something into my ear, "I know you're secret."

I suddenly felt a panic inside me. _Does he know that I'm a girl? Oh god. Just when I was liking him. _I tried to dodge his comment, "What do you mean?" I asked with a really nervous voice, I tried not to make it obvious but then I failed to do it. He suddenly grabbed my wrist and we went straight into the building. We were in the dorm hallway. "What are you doing?" I was panicking. _What's he gonna do? _I shut my eyes and we were finally on our room. Drew and Ash weren't inside, _thank goodness._ He slammed the door behind him and I sat on the bed. His eyes were covered and a few moments later he went to me and took of my wig. I widened my eyes and I tried covering my hands with my hair but what's the use. "How'd you know?" I asked my voice almost breaking. "It was obvious." He smirked at me with those evil eyes while he held up my wig. "You're voice, how you act and especially your hair, yeah, your hair, it was sticking out of your wig." He continued and still having that smirk on his face. "What do you want?" My voice was still breaking. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to point out that your identity wouldn't last long." He laughed but it was somewhat a really evil one. I was scared, I couldn't believe that I liked this person. I wanted to cry, I tired to blink them away but I failed, and they just went down my cheeks. I just looked down, I don't want to see his stupid face. "Not again." He sighed and slammed his fist on the wall which startled me, I finally looked at him and saw that his right hand was bleeding and he covered his face with his good hand. I immidiately asked, "Are you okay?" I got up and went beside him to see his hand. It was bleeding, a lot. I rushed to my bag and got my personal aid kit. I got out the bandage, while I was at it, Paul leaned on the wall and went to sit down slowly, he was still covering his face. I finally went to him and held his injured hand on my hand. He felt so vulnerable, I suddenly felt bad for him.

"This might sting a little." I dropped a few drops of the medicine on his knuckles and he groaned with the pain. "Why the hell are you doing this?" He asked really coldly which scared me a little bit. "Because you're injured, now shut up, I'll take care of this." I scolded him.

Once I was done I packed up my personal aid kit again and sat down beside him. After a few moments of silence, I couldn't take it. I felt really guilty and so I stood up on my knees and I placed my arms around his head, I didn't care that his face was against my chest, I didn't care that I thought that guys are stupid cause here I am, taking care of someone I like. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "Why're you apologizing?" He mumbled.

"Cause, I think that this was _my _fault, I shouldn't have come here." My voice was breaking and tears rolled down my cheeks, again. "You're such a cry baby you know that." He laughed but it was only above whisper, he held out his arms and wrapped it around me. I bent down a few more inches so my chin was on top of his shoulders. _I can't believe this. I'm here, crying over a guy, falling in love where I shouldn't be. Somehow it feels nice. _I could help smile a bit. Then he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back, I was looking finally looking at him, those eyes made me shiver down my spine. And I just noticed that I was in kneeling in between his legs, I didn't care. I smiled one more time and I had this slight feeling that he blushed a bit, suddenlt he crashed his lips on mine. I was in total surprise, I didn't know what to do. It felt sweet, soft and nice. I thought kissing guys would be gross but then here I am kissing one. I finally closed my eyes and one last tear rolled down my cheek, he wiped it with his injured hand. I didn't know how long we've been in this position but I didn't care. He stroked my hair with both his hands and I crawled my arms around his neck and had the kiss become deeper. Finally, the kiss broke and I tried to catch my breath. I looked at him once again and saw that he was smiling, actually _smiling. _"You really look better without that wig." He finally spoke. I couldn't help but laugh since I've been getting that a lot. "I've been told." I laughed. "What do you mean?" He looked confused. _Oh crap. _"Well, Drew and Ash knows." I sweat dropped and gave him the best gentle smile I could give. "Oh, great, I can't believe even the other guys know before me." He leaned is head on the wall. I was still in front of him, kneeling. "No need to worry." I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips after that I stood up and dusted off the dir on my jeans and held out a hand to help Paul up, he grabbed it and we finally stood in front of each other. I looked up in his eyes, they were cold as ever but I didn't help myself, I noticed that Paul was a head taller than me, I didn't mind though. Without me thinking I suddenly tiptoed and I reached my lips to his.

He wasn't the one who started the kiss.

Nope. I did that.

He wasn't the one who deepened the kiss.

Nope. I did that, too.

He wasn't the one who moved in closer.

Nope. That would be me.

Not that he seemed to mind.

But he was the one who moved his tongue inside my mouth. Deep inside me, I heard a little voice say, "Oops." But I just ignored that voice. I pulled in closer but then he pulled back and whispered, "Let's not get too carried away, now shall we. You wouldn't want me to do anything bad to you." He smirked. I checked the time for no reason and it was 8:01pm already. _Were we taking _that _long? _I blushed hard and pulled away. I went to lay down at the end of my bed and closed my eyes for a few minutes. Then I heard Paul crawl into his own bed, it really felt awkward after everything that happened just now. Just when I was drifting off to sleep I heard a huge bang of a lightning outside, I jumped and placed the covers all the way to my head but that still didn't help at all. I was scared. I might as well sleep beside Paul. I got out and walked over to his bed, pulled up his blanket and slipped inside. Once I laid down, Paul turned to face me and now are bodies were pressed to each other, I could feel his breathing. "You scared?" Even though it was dark, I could still tell that he was smirking. "Hmph." I turned the other way, another lightning struck and I flinched. Paul could've felt it cause he wrapped his arm around my waist and he whispered, "I'm here." I could feel my heart about to strike out of my body any moment and I think Paul knew it. Few moments passed by and she didn't notice the lightning and finally slept on Paul's arms.

When I woke up, I felt the bed all to myself, I suddenly sat up and searched the room for Paul, he wasn't anywhere in site but I heard someone showering on the other side othe the bathroom door. I sighed with relief and got up to change. I went to the drawer and pulled out a fresh new red t-shirt with a number 07 on it and a pair of new jeans. While I was dressing up, I heard the door to the bathroom opening and I suddenly turned around to see that Paul was half-naked, again, with just a towel over him. And I realized I was just on my bra and panties. _Holy crap. _"Nice undies." He smirked an evil grin. I blushed so hard and immediately covered the clothes on my body, but I still wasn't wearing them. "Shutup." I mumbled. "Anyway, you now you saw it, I guess I'll just have to change." I continued, I was about to put on my shirt but then I felt a tug on my wrist and the shirt fell on the floor. Paul dragged me on to the bed and now I was under him. I was blushing so hard that maybe I was a tomato already. "Wha-" he interrupted me by kissing me on the lips. After, he pulled back, it was a good thing he was still wearing the towel over his _thing. _He lighly kissed the top of my bra and he began to lift it. Before I could stop him, he was already licking my breasts until it was hard. I had to cover my mouth before any sound had to escape. I felt one of his hands going down my waist and then in between my legs. He didn't go any further by putting his hand inside my underwear, he just rubbed it from the outside. I couldn't help but moan. Then we suddenly heard a knock on the door. Me and Paul panicked and he suddenly got off me and I went other the covers. _I can't believe this. Oh gosh. _I had to cross my legs cause I felt something weird in between them. When I heard Paul opening the door, I heard Drew's voice. "Dude, you still naked? I thought were going to the park to see May?" Drew questioned. "And where's Dan?" he continued to ask.

"I'll be out in a minute, I'll just get changed." Paul sighed, "He's in the bathroom." he continued. "Okay then. Meet you outside at the front gate." Then Drew's voice faded away. Paul closed the door behind him and I went out of the covers. I grabbed the clothes I dropped on the floor and wore it. I didn't wear the wig cause they would just think that I was visiting. It was awkward since me and Paul weren't talking after that. I'd glance at him but then his thoughts would be somewhere else.

When we went out, when we saw Drew he was surprised when he saw me without the wig. "Wait- So, you told Paul?" Drew pointed at Paul. "More like figured out." Paul corrected. "You serious?" Drew was surprised, again. It was quite funny. "How?" Drew continued. "We'll tell you later." I laughed. And we walked to the park, I immediately so May and ran into her arms. "I MISSED YOU." She shouted in my ear, which hurts. "Hey, babe." May called out to Drew and he gave May a peck on the cheek. Me and Paul were standing beside each other while May and Drew were talking on how things were. Then suddenly May asked something that surprised me, "Are you guys going out or something?" May looked at both of us. I didn't know how to answer, when I glanced at Paul, he was... smirking? Then he faced me and leaned in, crashed my lips to his. May and Drew's eyes were wide and it made them look like owls and their jaws dropped open. When Paul pulled back to face them he said, "Did that answer your question?" He smirked.

May was surprised on how I eventually got a boyfriend and I didn't get any evidences of Drew. I was too busy with my own life. And so, I just told Drew that if he ever would hurt May, I'll know where to find him. As for Gary, who was the last to know eventually got pissed cause he was the last and he didn't like the idea of it. The guys from the boarding school will be transferring to me and May's school once the school year was done. As for me, well, after the quarter ended I went back to my old school, thank goodness no one saw the real me. Just the guys who I was able to trust and love. I'm really glad that I was able to go to the boarding school. I had a new life and I want to make it right.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY. DONE. NOW, I HAVE A LITTLE INSPIRATION FOR 'MEMORY FULL.'<strong>

**GOODNESS, THIS WAS HARD. D8**

**SORRY; if I had to make it a little bit of Dawn and Drew. Gahh. Anyway.**

**Please review, I worked really hard on this.**


End file.
